1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socks, and particularly to socks that have little feeling of construction when worn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sock as shown by reference number 1 in FIG. 10 comprises: a tubular knit section 2 that has a foot-insert section 2a and that extends from near the ankle of the foot to the instep and arch of the foot; and a toe section 3 that is connected to the tubular-knit section 2 in a tapering shape and covers the toes, and where particularly, as shown in FIG. 11, this toe section 3 comprises a sole section 3a that covers the lower half of the toes, and a instep section 3b that covers the upper half of the toes, and the sole section 3a and instep section 3b are formed into a flat tubular shape and closed on the tip end by knitting them together into a flat shape.
In the case of this kind of conventional sock 1, when inserting the foot through the foot-insert section 2a and inserting the toes into the toe section 3, the toes must be inserted into the sole section 3a and instep section 3b of this toe section 3 while deforming them into a tubular shape.
Therefore, particularly, the wearer feels a tight fit around the toes in the tapered toe section 3, and after the sock is put on, feels constriction around the toes.
Taking this kind of problem into consideration, the object of this invention is to provide a sock that particularly loosens the fit in the tapered toe section, and reduces the feeling of constriction after the sock is put on.